DESEOS DE UNA VAMPIRESA
by gerard kuran
Summary: ELENA Y JEREMY COMIENZAN A SENTIR SENTIMIENTOS ROMANTICOS Y EL SER HERMANOS NO LES IMPEDIRA PODER AMARSE PERO EN EL CAMINO TENDRAN QUE LUCHAR CONTRA LOS ENEMIGOS DE ELENA Y LOS HERMANOS SALVATORE JEREMY PODRA QUEDARSE CON SU LENA Y VIVR FELIS CON ELLA
1. Chapter 1

**AMANECIA EN MISTYC FALLS ERA OTRO DIA PARA JEREMY ULLENDO DE LA NUEVA ELENA**

**JEREMY POV:OTRO DIA DESDE QUE ELENA SE CONVIRTIO EN VAMPIRESA ME DUELE VERLA ASI OJALA PUDIERA HACER ALGO**

**JEREMY TOMO SU GUITARRA Y COMENZO A TOCARLA ESE SONIDO ERA EL QUE ELENA TANTO AMABA POR LAS MAÑANAS LA CALMABA**

**ELENA SALIO DE SU HABITACION TENIA PUESTO SU CORTO CAMISON QUE REVELABA MUCHO DE SU CUERPO Y ENTRO AL CUARTO DE SU HERMANO MENOR**

**JEREMY:HOLA LENA**

**ELENA:BUENOS DIAS HERMANITO SABES TU SANGRE HUELE DELICIOSA ESTA MAÑANA**

**JEREMY:QUE DIJIMOS DE LAS BROMAS VAMPIRICAS LENA**

**ELENA:QUE HAS VUELTO UN AGUAFIESTAS JER QUE PASO CON EL EMO DE HACE UN AÑO EH HERMANITO**

**JEREMY:CREO QUE MADURE LENA**

**ELENA:UHM NO LO CREO SOLO ACTUAS DIFERENTE JER Y NO ME AGRADA PARA NADA ESE LADO NERD**

**JEREMY:YO NO SOY NERD LENA**

**ELENA:COMO SE VEN DESAYUNEMOS UN POCO DE TU SANGRE**

**JEREMY:SOLO UN POCO LENA**

**ELENA:HAY AJA**

**LOS HERMANOS GILBERT BAJARON A LA COCINA Y ELENA SE AFERRO A JEREMY Y MORDIO SU CUELLO COMENZANDO A BEBER SU DESAYUNO DE SANGRE**

**MINUTOS DESPUEZ ELENA DIJO**

**ELENA:GRACIAS JER ME ENCANTA TU SANGRE**

**JEREMY:DE NADA LENA**

**ELENA:DIME QUE HARAS ESTA TARDE JER**

**JEREMY:O NO TE LO DIJE FORMA UNA BANDA DE ROCK Y ENSALLARE CON ELLOS ESTA TARDE ASI QUE REGRESARE HASTA LA NOCHE**

**ELENA:QUE NO QUIERES ESTAR CON TU HERMANA MAYOR EH JER**

**JEREMY:NO ES ESO LENA ES SOLO QUE QUIERO DISTRAERME DE TODO ESTO DE VAMPIROS LOBOS DEMONIOS COMO SEA QUIERO SER NORMAL**

**ELENA:YA VEO BUENO ESPERO QUE TE DIVIERTAS JER**

**JEREMY:GRACIAS LENA**

**EN ESO EL TIMBRE SONO Y SE TRATABA DE DAMON**

**ELENA:HOLA IDIOTA**

**DAMON:TE VES SEXY CON ESE CAMISON SABES JER TIENES BUENA VISTA DE ESTA PRECIOSURA**

**JEREMY:HOLA DAMON**

**ELENA:DIME IDIOTA QUE QUIERES AQUI A LAS 6 45 DE LA MAÑANA EH**

**DAMON:BUENO ESTABA POR EL VECINDARIO Y DECIDE PASAR A MIS HERMANOS FAVORITOS DE LA TELEVISION**

**ELENA:JAJAJA DI POR QUE ESTAS AQUI TARADO**

**DAMON:BUENO VENIA A DECIRTE QUE SI QUERIAS IR POR UNOS TRAGOS MAS TARDE TU NUEVA YO ES GENIAL SABES**

**ELENA:SUENA DIVERTIDO A QUE HORA NOS VAMOS**

**DAMON:HMM AHORA**

**JEREMY:LENA**

**ELENA:SI HERMANITO**

**JEREMY:TIENES QUE IR A LA ESCUELA**

**ELENA:SOY UNA VAMPIRESA PUEDO IR A LA ESCUELA EN 100 AÑOS SI QUIERO ADEMAS SON UNOS TRAGOS**

**JEREMY:HAS LO QUE QUIERAS ADIOS**

**ELENA:ADIOS PORTATE BIEN TE QUIERO JER**

**JEREMY SE FUE DE LA CASA DEJANDO SOLOS A DAMON Y ELENA**

**ELENA:Y BIEN TONTO NOS VAMOS**

**JEREMY:NO PIENSAS CAMBIARTE**

**ELENA:BIEN**

**ELENA SE MOVIO A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y SALIO VESTIDA CON UNA BLUZA DE TIRANTES NEGRA Y UNA MINI FALDA ROJA DE CUADROS**

**DAMON:ACASO QUIERES SEDUCIRME**

**ELENA:SUEÑAS DAMON**

**DAMON:ENTONCES AL BUEN STEFAN EH**

**ELENA:STEFAN YA NO ES DE MI TIPO AHORA ME GUSTA IR A DIVERTIRME PUEDO DECIR QUE ERES LINDO DAMON**

**DAMONS:MEJOR VAMONOS**

**ELENA:BIEN**

**JEREMY CAMINABA A LA ESCUELA EN SU PATINETA TENER 16 AÑOS A VECES ERA ESTREZANTE PARA EL JOVEN GILBERT**

**JEREMY POV:LENA TU NO ERES ASI NO QUIERO QUE SEAS ASI TE EXTRAÑO A LA MANDONA A LA SOBREPROTECTORA A MI HERMANA**

**JEREMY LLEGO A LA ESCUELA Y ENTRO A SU SALON ENCONTRANDOSE CON SUS AMIGOS BLAKE JASON Y DAN**

**DAN:QUE ONDA GILBERT LISTO**

**JEREMY:CLARO QUE SI DAN**

**JASON:GENIAL Y DINOS JER COMO TE VA**

**JEREMY:BIEN NO QUEJO**

**BLAKE:Y TU HERMANA SEXY**

**JEREMY:JAJAJAJAJA**

**BLAKE:ADMITELE ES SEXY Y MUY BONITA **

**JEREMY:HMP**

**DAN:VAMOS GILBERT DEVES ADMITIR QUE ELENA ES DEMASIADO SEXY PARA CUALQUIER CHICO**

**JEREMY:NO DIRE QUE MI HERMANA ES SEXY ESO ES RARO **

**DAN:ERES UNA VERGUENZA MASCULINA GILBERT**

**JEREMY:PUDRETE DAN**

**EN UN BAR SE ENCONTRABAN ELENA Y DAMON BEBIENDO Y CHARLANDO**

**DAMON:DIME TONTA COMO TE VA AHORA QUE ERES UNA CHICA VAMPIRO**

**ELENA:SABES ME ALEGRO DE HAVERME CONVERTIDO EN VAMPIRESA ME SIENTO MAS LIBRE Y NO TENGO QUE PREOCUPARME POR NADA**

**DAMON:ENSERIO EL ADOLESCENTE DE 16 AÑOS NO TE PREOCUPA**

**ELENA:JER**

**DAMON:QUIEN MAS LENA**

**ELENA:NO PUEDES DECIRME LENA**

**DAMON:POR QUE NO JEREMY PUEDE**

**ELENA:SOLO EL PUEDE DECIRME LENA**

**DAMON:ASI QUE YA NO TE PREOCUPA NADA EH ELENA**

**ELENA:CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPA JER PERO SIENTO QUE DEVO IR DE FIESTA A CADA MOMENTO SABES TONTO**

**DAMON:HMP**

**ELENA:Y BIEN DAMON CUAL ES EL PLAN ENBORRACHARME Y TENER UN BUEN SEXO EN TU CASA DESPUEZ**

**DAMON:ACASO ERES LEE MENTES AHORA ELENA**

**ELENA:JAJAJA QUE GRACIOSO NI LOCA VOY A ACOSTARME CONTIGO TARADO**

**DAMON:TU TE LO PIERDES**

**ELENA:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**DAMON:SABES ME AGRADAS MAS AHORA NO ES QUE NO ME AGRADARAS ANTES ES SOLO QUE AHORA TU BUENO**

**ELENA:SOY MAS ATREVIDO ME VISTO DIFERENTE SOY MAS SEXY EH DAMON TE GUSTA MI FALDA LA ESCOGI PENSANDO EN TI**

**DAMON SE ASERCO A ELENA Y LA CASTAÑA DIJO**

**ELENA:JAJAJAJAJA CAISTE TONTO**

**DAMON:JAJAJAJAJJAJA**

**ELENA:CAES MUY RAPIDO DAMON PERO ESO ES LO BUENO DE TI NO TE RINDES Y QUIEN SABE OTRO TRAGO Y PODRIA PASAR CUALQUIER COSA SABES DAMON**

**DAMON:ASI**

**ELENA ASINTIO Y BEBIO SU TRAGO Y AL INSTANTE COMENZO A BESARSE CON DAMON APASIONADAMENTE**

**DAMON:QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA**

**ELENA:RICO**

**LA TARDE LLEGO JEREMY SE ENCONTRABA EN LA CASA DE SU AMIGO DAN Y ESTABAN EN SU COCHERA**

**DAN:LISTO GILBERT**

**JEREMY:HMP**

**BLAKE:AHORA**

**JASON:A ROCKEAR PERRAS**

**JEREMY:PUDRETE BASTARDO**

**VAMPIRE GIRL(ASI SE LLAMA LA BANDA)**

**TU ERES LA CHICA MISTERIOSA**

**TU APARECES SIN DECIR QUIEN ERES **

**Y TE ROBAS MI CORAZON CON SOLO UNA MIRADA**

**CADA DIA QUE PIENSO EN TI MI CORAZON SE ACELERA**

**Y SOLO PUEDO PENSAR EN TI SONRIENDOME O SI**

**CADA MOMENTO EL RELOJ HASE TIC TAC Y ME VUELVO LOCO**

**DE PENSAR QUE PUEDAS ESTAR CON OTRO LEJOS DE MI**

**JEREMY:QUE LES PARESE LA LETRA DE LA CANCION**

**DAN:ESTA CHIDA GILBERT Y COMO SE LLAMA**

**JEREMY:COMO LA BANDA VAMPIRE GILR**

**BLAKE:SUENA GENIAL JERE Y AUN NO ESTA TERMINADA VERDAD**

**JEREMY:NO LA TERMINARE ESTA NOCHE DESPUEZ DE LA TONTA Y ABURRIDA TAREA**

**JASON:CALLATE ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL JEREMY**

**JEREMY:AH**

**JASON:XD**

**JEREMY:COMO SEA CHICOS BUENO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA**

**BLAKE:VALE TIO CUIDATE**

**JEREMY SUBIO A SU PATINETA Y SE DIRIGIO A SU CASA DONDE ELENA Y DAMON SE ENCONTRABAN DIVIRTIENDO**

**ELENA:AH AHA AH DAMON AH A QUE BIEN SE SIENTE**

**DAMON:OH SI LENA**

**ELENA:NO ME LLAMES ASI TONTO**

**DAMON:POR QUE NO ES CASI TU NOMBRE**

**ELENA:ENTIENDE QUE SOLO JEREMY ME PUEDE DECIR LENA**

**DAMON:TONTERIAS**

**EN ESO LA PUERTA DE LA CASA SE ABRIO Y ELENA DIJO**

**ELENA:ES JEREMY VETE**

**DAMON:POR QUE EL YA SABE QUE NOS DIVERTIMOS DE VEZ EN CUANDO POR QUE TE ASUSTAS ELENA**

**ELENA:LARGATE**

**JEREMY:LENA ESTAS AQUI**

**JEREMY LLAMO DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA ELENA NO CONTESTO Y SE FUE A SU CUARTO**

**ELENA:DIABLOS**

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2 VAMPIRE GIRL

**JEREMY SE ENCONTRABA EN CLASE DE HISTORIA PENSANDO EN SU QUERIDA ELENA NADA PODIA EVITARLE PENSAR EN ELLA**

**JEREMY POV:DEVO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN LENA Y CONCENTRARME EN LA ESCUELA Y EN LA MUSICA TALVEZ DIBUJAR UN POCO ME AYUDE**

**PARA SUERTE DE JEREMY LA CAMPANA SONO Y LLEGO EL FINAL DEL DIA DE CLASES**

**DAN:LISTO GILBERT**

**JEREMY:HMP**

**DAN:QUE TE PASA**

**JEREMY:NO ES NADA SOLO ESTABA PENSANDO EN ALGO TONTO**

**DAN:EN TU SEXY HERMANA**

**JEREMY:ENFERMO MANICO**

**DAN:JAJAJAJAJAJ**

**JASON:GILBERT TERMINASTE LA CANCION VIEJO**

**JEREMY:SI**

**BLAKE:Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO HAY QUE IR A ROCKEAR**

**JEREMY:ENTONCES VAMONOS**

**ASI LOS 4 ADOLESCENTES SE FUERON A LA CASA DE DAN DONDE ENSALLARIAN **

**AL LLEGAR DAN DIJO**

**DAN:NO CREERAN LO QUE HISE**

**BLAKE:ENTREGASTE UNA TARE POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA **

**DAN:NO**

**JASON:ENTONCES QUE**

**DAN:NOS CONSEGUI UNA OPORTUNIDAD EN UN BAR CERCANO **

**JEREMY:EN SERIO DAN**

**DAN:AJA**

**JEREMY:FINALMENTE TENDREMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE TOCAR EN VIVO**

**JASON:JEREMY TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR FIESTA EN TU CASA**

**JEREMY:NO LO SE**

**DAN:VA,OS GILBERT SOLO NOSOTROS 4 VALE TIO**

**JEREMY:BIEN PERO SOLO NOSOTROS 4 ENTENDIDO DAN**

**DAN:SI ABUELA**

**BLAKE:BUENO CHICOS QUE SUENA LA MUSICA GILBERT EMPEZEMOS A ROCKEAR HERMANO**

**JEREMY:VALE**

**VAMPIRE GIRL**

**TU ERES LA CHICA MISTERIOSA**

**TU APARECES SIN DECIR QUIEN ERES**

**Y TE ROBAS MI CORAZON CON TAN SOLO UNA MIRADA**

**CADA DIA QUE PIENSO EN TI MI CORAZON SE ACELERA**

**Y SOLO PUEDO PENSAR EN TI SONRIENDOME O SI**

**CADA MOMENTO EL RELOJ HACE TIC TAC Y ME VUELVO LOCO**

**DE PENSAR QUE PUEDAS ESTAR CON OTRO LEJOS DE MI**

**POR QUE TU ERES ASI SIEMPRE ME DICES QUE ME QUIERES**

**SIEMPRE ME DAS TU CORAZON TU ERES MI VAMPIRE GIRL**

**AL VER EL COLOR CARMESI EN TUS LABIOS**

**ME DICE QUE ENTREGASTE TU CORAZON LEJOS DE MI**

**Y ESO ME VULEVE COMPLETAMENTE LOCO **

**NO PUEDO DECIRTE CUANTO ME MOLESTA VERTE LEJOS DE MI**

**POR QUE CON TAN SOLO VER TU SONRISA ME CALMAS Y ME**

**HASES VOLAR POR EL CIELO**

**POR QUE TU ERES ASI SIEMPRE ME DICES QUE ME QUIERES**

**SIEMPRE ME DAS TU CORAZON TU ERES MI**

**VAMPIRE GIRL**

**JEREMY:QUE TAL BASTARDOS**

**DAN:SUENA GENIAL GILBERT**

**JASON:ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NOS IRA MUY BIEN **

**JEREMY:POR CIERTO DAN CUANDO NOS PRESENTAREMOS PARA TOCAR EN ESE BAR**

**DAN:ESTE SABADO EN LA NOCHE**

**JEREMY:TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HACER SI QUEREMOS QUE TODO SALGA BIEN**

**BLAKE:TRANQUILO JEREMY TODO ESTARA BIEN**

**JASON:CONCUERDO CON BLAKE**

**JEREMY:TIENEN RAZON CHICOS JAJAJAJA SOLO ESTABA PENSANDO EN TONTERIAS**

**DAN:DESCUIDA GILBERT DESPUEZ DE LA FIESTA EN TU CASA TE SENTIRAS MEJOR AMIGO**

**JEREMY:HMP**

**JEREMY:BUENO NOS VEMOS CHICOS**

**DAN:CUIDATE GILBERT**

**ASI JEREMY COMO ERA DE COSTUMBRE SUBIO A SU PATINETA Y COMENZO A DIRIGIRSE A SU CASA DONDE ELENA SE ENCONTRABA**

**ELENA ESTABA GUARDANDO SU ROPA NUEVA Y EN ESO JEREMY LLEGO**

**JEREMY:LENA REGRESE**

**EN ESO ELENA APARECIO CON SU SUPER VELOCIDAD DE VAMPIRO**

**ELENA:HOLA JER**

**ELENA:QUE TAL TE FUE**

**JEREMY:ABURRIDO PERO BIEN**

**ELENA:SABES JER QUIERO PASAR MAS TIEMPO CONTIGO**

**JEREMY:A QUE SE DEVE ESA AMABILIDAD EH**

**ELENA:BUENO ES QUE CASI YA NO PASAMOS TIEMPO JUNTOS ADEMAS TU ME DAS DE TU SANGRE PARA ALIMENTARME Y ESO ES LINDO**

**JEREMY:GRACIAS CREO**

**ELENA:Y DIME QUE TAL EL ENSAYO DE HOY**

**JEREMY:ESTUVO BIEN**

**ELENA:YA VEO**

**JEREMY:Y QUE HICISTE TODO EL DIA LENA**

**ELENA:NADA SOLO COMPRE ROPA NUEVA Y SALI POR AHI**

**JEREMY:SUENA QUE TE DIVERTISTE TODO EL DIA LENA**

**ELENA:LO SE**

**JEREMY:BUENO ME HIRE A DORMIR ADIOS LENA**

**ELENA:QUE DESCANSES HERMANITO**

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
